


Naughty or Nice List

by Ridleys



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridleys/pseuds/Ridleys
Summary: I would just like to say that this is inspired by alot of people. ALOT lol
Relationships: Fallon Carrington & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Naughty or Nice List

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that this is inspired by alot of people. ALOT lol

"I'm so glad I caught you two!" Sam screamed at Fallon and Liam's direction.  
  
"What do you need Sam?" Fallon asked harshly.  
  
"Fal, chill..." Liam said softly while wrapping is left hand to her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Fallon, chill,"  
  
"What is it Sam?" Liam asked him as they walked towards him.  
  
"Well, I need someone to help me with the Naughty or Nice list," He paused when he noticed Fallon rolling her eyes at him. "And... I think you guys can help me plan it? You know... for the kids at La Mirage," He finished his sentence.  
  
"No. Not my job," Fallon responded quickly.  
  
"Come on Fallon, atleast you had to experience doing it," The latino man said.  
  
"Yes, Fallon please," Liam looked at her with puppy eyes as he wants her to plan it with him and Sam.  
  
"But Liam..."  
  
The face he was giving her was driving her insane and all she could do is just agree to what he wanted. "Okay, fine. I'm only doing this because I love you and you're puppy eyes," She said with a loving tone.  
  
"Okay, great! I'll meet you two later at four at the hotel," He told the both of them with an exited tone.  
  
  
  
━━━ 

  
"You're late," Sam exclaimed when he saw Fallon and Liam coming to his direction hand in hand.  
  
"Back off Sam, we have alot of things to do," Fallon rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, that's forgivable," He said as he took some papers before handing it to both of them.  
  
"What are these names for?" Liam asked.  
  
"Oh, these are the kids who participate. Who've behaved well or not over the year," Sam explained and both of them nodded.  
  
"Are you gonna be Santa Claus, Sam?" Fallon teased grabbing one of the papers from him.  
  
"Do I look like Santa Clause?" He asked, quite not surprised at her question.  
  
"So, who do you think will be on the Naughty or Nice list?" Sam asked both of them while grabbing his juice and taking a sip of it.  
  
"I'll definitely be on the nice-list," Liam responded.  
  
"You sure about that? You seem to forget how naughty you we're in bed last night..."

_"𝘓𝘪𝘢𝘮..."  
  
"𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘦... I’m coming," 𝘓𝘪𝘢𝘮 𝘮𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘍𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦.  
  
"𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘦..." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵. "𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦?" 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘓𝘪𝘢𝘮 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦.  
  
"𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥.  
  
"𝘐𝘵 𝘪𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦," 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘙𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦.  
  
"𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦..."_

Sam spits his drink at Fallon's words. "WHAT?!" His eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, he was very naughty last night, I was just casually standing naked, picking what I wanted to wear when he picked me up--" Fallon didn't even finished her words when Liam covered her mouth with his palm when he noticed Sam's expression changed.  
  
"What?" Fallon questioned while removing Liam's palm away from her face to talk properly.  
  
"So glad I didn't heard that part," Sam said.  
  
"Well, you almost heard the rest of it, so I think I should continue, I mean--"  
  
"FALLON!" Liam and Sam screamed at the same time and Fallon could only laugh when she looked at Liam; his expression was frightened not wanting her to expose the both of them.  
  
"Let's continue this ok?" Liam suggested.  
  
"I was asking about the kids, not you Liam," he said making Fallon laugh.  
  
"Sure, but let's go sit right over there, I feel like my feet can't move right now," Fallon pointed to the table with three seats right next to the fireplace.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't wore that four inches heels of yours, your feet wouldn't be numb right now," Sam said as the three of them walk to the table.  
  
"You okay?" Liam asked Fallon.  
  
"Yeah, my feet are just sore," She groaned and Liam placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"So should we start this?" Sam asked and the the both of them nodded as they sat down right next to each other.  
  
  
  
━━━━  
  
  
  
"Okay, can we have a break," Sam exclaimed throwing the papers he was holding to the desk.  
  
"When has that ever work?" Fallon rolled her eyes. "I mean..."  
  
"We need to have some break too." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't chose 500 kids in this you wouldn't be tired right now,"  
  
"I work at a hotel, okay? Working in a hotel isn't that hard," He mentioned.  
  
"Who are them?" Fallon asked, as a group of soccer players passed them. Sam was just about to respond to her question when Diego, the manager called him as he needs to discuss something.  
  
"I'll be right back,"  
  
As soon as Sam left, Fallon took some of the other papers to look at the other names and what they did.  
  
She had been wondering why Liam was so quiet and that's when she noticed why, at his movements; He was moving alot from the chair trying to get a more comfortable position as the tightness in his pants was not helping him.  
  
Fallon looked at him up and down, but she somehow took a few seconds to look at his pants. A smirk forming on her lips as she looked at his pants once again.  
  
When she looked back up at his face, she almost jumped back when the blue orbs was staring at her fiercely. Rolling her eyes at him when he let out a laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean what?" She paused as Liam adjusted his jeans. "I'm supposed to ask you about that," she gestured to his pants and he didn't even bothered to answer her question.  
  
"What got into you, babe?" She asked again.  
  
"Well, ever since you talked about us last night I couldn't stop thinking..."  
  
"And that's why you're hard right now?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"It's one of the reasons why tho," He stare at her breast.  
  
Fallon wore a dark green dress with black stripes that matched Liam's green suit. The 3 buttons was open so he could clearly can cought a glimpse of her breast.  
  
Before Fallon could even reply to him, Sam was running towards them with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You two having fun there?"  
  
"We barely did anything," she rolled her eyes.

"Barely? Well alright... let's continue this I need more stuff to do after this,"  
  
Fallon placed her hand to Liam's thigh, rubbing soft, yet teasing circles to his skin while her hand gets closer to his hardening cock.  
  
Liam's cheeks starting to turn red when her hand went to his zippers.  
  
The table infront of them was tall enough to cover the both of them. But what surprised Liam the most is when Fallon started playing with his zipper, ready to pull it down.  
  
“Fallon, if you unzip that I will torture your clit under this table in the way that I know drives you crazy, and you’ll be soaked," Liam whispered. "So If you don't want that to happen get your hands off me.  
  
Liam can finally breath properly when Fallon slowly pulled her hand off him and placed her hand back to her lap.  
  
"61/500!" Sam screamed across the table and then looked at the both of them with a confused look on his face. "Are you okay, Liam?" He asked when he noticed his cheeks red.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Its probably the wind and I'm just...a little tired," He lied before turning his gaze to Fallon who bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing which stopped when he gave her a not amused face.  
  
"You two seem weird,"  
  
"Weird?" Both of them looked at each other before continuing. "No," Fallon continued with a raspy voice when she felt Liam placed his hand to her left thigh, getting closer to her sweet spot.  
  
Liam's hand got closer, and closer to her entrance and Fallon quickly puts her palm to his groin, squeezing it with so much force that he ended up squirming.  
  
Sam looked at the both of them, a smirk started to form on the side of his lips when he finally realized what was happening there.  
  
"Sam, focus?" Fallon said trying to bring Sam's attention back to the papers.  
  
"Right..." Sam responded quickly.  
  
"Get rid of it," Fallon mouths to Liam.  
  
"Get rid of yours," Liam mouths back and quickly returning his attention to Sam when he noticed him looking at them again and he quickly looked back to the papers he was holding.  
  
"So... is he in the naughty or nice list?" Sam asked after finishing reading the paper.  
  
"Nice list,"  
  
"Naughty list!" Both of them spoke in the same time making Sam let out a low groan.  
  
"I think hes in the nice list," Sam said while reading it out load again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... definitely," Liam murmured, biting in his bottom lip when he heard his zipper being pulled down.  
  
"Fallon..." He groaned when she started to rub him with his thumb.  
  
Fallon didn't understand to his tone, if it's a warning one or a moan so she keeps on rubbing him while listening to Sam.  
  
Bucking up his hips, Fallon increased her thumb, rubbing him not so gentle and he knew it's his breaking point.  
  
"Sam... Hey Sam?" Liam said trying to bring Sam's attention.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you get us a room?" Liam asked and Fallon found it surprising, a smirk forming to the corner of her lips.  
  
"What? Why? " He asked. "We are still not done with this one-"  
  
"Just book as a room, please," Liam begged, cutting him off.  
  
"Umm... ok?" He said still a little bit confused.  
  
  
"You are in so much trouble." Liam spoke up when Sam got up from his chair.  
  
A teasing smirk forming on her lips as he looked at her fiercely. Her cheeks turning red.  
  
"Really?" She teased.  
  
"Yes, really,"  
  
She glance back down to his crotch before speaking up; "Mon amour, I think you're the one in trouble today,"  
  
"Touching me through this pants is tight, Fal, but you should know that you're gonna pay for your actions Mrs. Ridley."  
  
"I should know,'' She looked back at Sam who's approaching them with the keys to their room.  
  
"Alright, here is your key," He said while handing it to Liam which he gladly accepts.  
  
"Alright, thanks Sam," Liam said while pulling Fallon with him leaving Sam with a confused look on his face as he watched them leave him there.  
  
They both ran to the elevator, pressing number 4 to head to their room. Liam was planning something but stopped his tracks when the door opened and a dark haired man steps inside.  
  
When the door opened, Liam quicky pulled her out with him making Fallon let out a soft giggle. When they arrived at their room, he quickly opened it with the key and got inside.  
  
"Get on the bed," He demanded as he locked the door.  
  
"So what's your plan, Mr. Ridley?" She asked teasingly while unbuttoning her dress. Throwing it on the floor, revealing her in an all black lingerie.  
  
"I'm gonna let you pay for the hell you put me through," He turned around once he locked the door and managed to catch the exact moment she lay down on the mattress.  
  
"That was very naughty of you Mrs. Ridley" Liam commented, opening the buttons of his suit as he walked towards her.  
  
Fallon watched him take off his suit, throwing it on the floor before positioning his face to her entrance. Spreading her knees apart, He placed his hands on both sides of her waist before pulling her thong down.  
  
"Are you gonna take those off-" He cuts her off, as he leaned his face to her center and sucks it hungrily. "Fuck..." Her hands flew up to her head, enjoying the feeling of his tongue inside of her.  
  
Spreading her lips slightly apart, he looked up at her before pushing two fingers in making her scream his name even louder. She arched her back and Liam placed his palm to her abdomen to keep her in place. "Stay," Was all he could murmured.  
  
"Liam!" She moaned, closing her eyes and opening her mouth wide. "Babe," She murmured when he stopped sucking so he could focus on his fingers inside of her.  
  
Opening her mouth wide open, she closed her eyes when he started to tease her G-spot.  
  
"You like that babe?" He teased, curling his fingers inside off her before adding a third finger.  
  
"Liam! Oh my god, babe," Fallon screamed "I need you, babe... oh god!"  
  
"Patience, Fal," Liam smirked at her before leaning down to lick her again. He can feel her walls clenching everytime he thrust his fingers back in and he could tell shes close to her climax but he only keep going.  
  


"Liam, please," She begged.  
  
Fallon smirks at him when he let go of her. She thought hes going to do what she wanted when he started to removed his belt, unzipped his pants and then pulled his boxers down with it before throwing it to the floor but she groaned loudly when he leaned back down to her center.  
  
"You thought, huh?" Liam said with a loud laugh.  
  
"Please, Liam,"  
  
"You know what," He paused, pushing three fingers back in making her let out a loud moan. "Why don't you come for me babe," He suggested moving his fingers inside of her; curling his fingers as his name left her lips.  
  
"That was good," Fallon said completely out of breath. She sits up, before opening the strap of her bra to free her breast. He caught the exact moment her breast bounced free and it only makes him want her even more.  
  
Positioning himself at her entrance, She quickly spread her legs apart to gladly welcome him.  
  
Smirking at him, "You wanna go now, huh?" She teased only getting a grin on his face in response. 

Liam leaned down, their nose touching eachother while he puts his weight to her before crashing her lips with his. He quickly asked for entrance, pushing his tongue to her bottom lip as she moaned and they both allowed themselves to get lost in each others lips.  
  
Fallon's hand flew straight to his hair, tangling her fingers to his soft short strands while the other one grips his ass lightly.

He pressed his hips to her dripping core making her moan. His hand went straight to her hair, playing with her long brown locks as their tongues continue to move.  
  
They we're so lost in each others lips that Fallon didn't even felt his hand moving between their bodies. He gave his erection a few strokes before pushing in without any warning making Fallon break the kiss.  
  
"Liam..." It was all Fallon could murmured once he was all the way in.  
  
Liam moved straight to her neck, sucking on her white skin. Her fingers were still playing with his hair on the back of his head while her other hand squeeze his ass.  
  
"Oh god yes, Liam!"  
  
"I wanna see you touch your clit, babe... touch your clit, Fal," He demanded.  
  
Slipping her right hand between their bodies, she started touching her clit, circling her fingers in the pace they both know will make her come.  
  
"Good girl," He added when she obliged, looking down at her fingers as his cock move back and forth inside of her.  
  
"Yes, that's it!" Fallon screamed when he increased the speed of his hips as her fingers continue to move. "That's it Liam... keep moving," She moaned, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of him filling her up before looking back up at him again.  
  
Slipping his hand between their bodies, he placed his hand on top of hers so he could play with her clit; using both of their fingers, circling it as they both approach their climax.  
  
For a moment, he would focus on their fingers to looking at her boobs; bouncing in every way.  
  
"Harder..." She said with a loud moan.  
  
Smirking at her, he waited for a second for her to look back up at him before pulling out completely to push back inside of her hard, per her request.  
  
"Liam!"  
  
"Fal, oh my god!" He screamed while taking her left leg, lifting it a few inches for better access. "You like this babe?" He asked, removing his hand from her clit, before moving up to squeeze her right breast with so much force, making her scream his name even louder than before.  
  
"Liam!" She screamed, moaning as his hips move back and forth deep inside of her, hitting her G-spot with every thrust. "Oh, Liam!"  
  
"I'm not gonna last Fal," He warned her, before leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Babe..." She moaned against his lips after breaking for some air, his tip hitting a sensitive spot making her squel under his touch.  
  
"Fallon, ooh!"  
  
"Babe... keep going Liam,"  
  
"Fuck Fal," He was panting, letting go of her breast, he bring his fingers back to her clit, circling both of their fingers together.  
  
"Liam!" Wrapping both of her hands to his neck as she approach her climax. "Come, babe," Her voice low. "Come for me,"  
  
It didn't take long for his thrust to become sloppy. Sucking on her neck, their fingers we're still playing with her clit when he let go, spilling inside of her as she continued to clench around him.  
  
"Liam... babe, oh god, yes!" Fallon screamed as he continued to move inside of her.  
  
"Let go babe,"  
  
"I love you, Liam," Fallon whispered to his ear after coming.  
  
"I love you too, Fal," He said before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading ;) sorry if there's any typos <3


End file.
